When Inuyasha, Ranma 12, Fruits Basket meet
by littlepuffybrat
Summary: If you love Inuyasha, Ranma 12, and Fruits Basket then this is a story for you. And please Review! Happosai accidentialy open a portal to the world of Inuyasha and Fruits Basket to the world of Ranma 1?2. Can they find a way to take them back to their wor
1. Chapter 1 The Unknown Move

_**When Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, and Ranma meet**_

**Chapter One**

**The Unknown Move**

**In the world of Ranma 1/2**

**Early in the morning happosai was jumping house to house stealing underwear and bras ( like he always does ) **

**"Woo Hoo what a hall what a hall" said Happosai **

**While walking to school, Ranma was walking with akane **

**"woo hoo what a hall what a hall" Happosai jumped on Ranma's head **

**"Hey you stupid old man what was that for!". said ranma **

**"Get that dirty old man!" said a young lady with a group of women. **

**"Stupid old man take this"! Throwing an apple towards his legs "Whoa..." tripping**

**"Get Him"! a group of young girl Hitting Happosai with the broom, kicking him, punching him. **

**"Ha serves him right" said Ranma **

**Later After school "Man school was totally boreing today you think so that boreing japenese history class made me almost asleep, ya think so Akane"?**

**"Yeah a little". said akane**

**"Well we're home" when they opened the door They saw Happosai **

**"Ranma! How dare you, I lost part of my new collection cause of you" ! **

**"You deserve it you stupid old man!" **

**Ukiyo came by "Ranma honey, I made a special okinawa just for you". **

**"Ranma, Shampoo make you the best raman in all Japan"! hugging Ranma **

**"Ughhh.. Ranma" said Akane "Hey Akane came down". **

**"Shampoo what are you doing here"? said Ukiyo "Shampoo was about to ask you the same".**

**Flames were around Happosai "Ranma prepare to feel the power of Anything goes Martial Arts Portal Of Doom"! Ranma was shocked.**

**In the world of Inuyasha**

**Everybody was haveing a picnic, "Ahh... Kagome's cooking is the best and its good too" said Miroku **

**"Oh Miroku thats enough praiseing for one day okey" Kagome **

**"Ughh... What is this stuff it looks nasty" said Inuyasha "hey Kagome you got any Raman?"**

**"Grr... Inuyasha...Sit boy!**

**"Geez Inuyasha why do you have to be so mean to Kagome huh?" Said Shippo**

**"Shut up" Said Inuyasha in pain**

**In the world of Fruits Basket**

**It was Lunch time, Tohru was making lunch for everyone like she always have ever since she lived with the Souma family**

**"Okey Everybody its lunch time!" said Tohru happilly**

**"I made my mom's one and only special soup that she made when I was a little girl" said Tohru**

**"Well then bring on the grub" said Kyo**

**"Alrighty then" said Tohru **

**Getting the bowls and soup spoons**

**"Careful everybody its still hot" said Tohru**

**"mmm... This is good whats in it Tohru?" said Yuki**

**"Um... Well Onion, Miso, and the secret recipe is LEEK." said Tohru**

**In Kyo's mind its echoing the word LEEK over and over again**

**Kyo face looks like he was died, Yuki keeps on waving his hand in front of Kyo's eyes**

**Yuki poked him about five times and then Kyo fell on the floor**

**"yup, Kyo fainted alright" said Shigure**

**"Oh my god! Call a doctor, police, anybody"! said Tohru **

**"Dont worry he'll be okey, I hope..." said Shigure**

**Back In the world of Ranma 1/2**

**"Ranma feel this Ultimate Move has Once again been used in this world" said Happosai**

**Genma ran out of the house **

**"Ranma, Everybody! Run for your lives its that forbinned move again RUN! said Genma**

**"What move?" Said Ranma all confused**

**Up in the sky the sky was all dark and cloudy, a dark portal opened **

**In the world of Inuyasha**

**"Inuyasha your such a jerk" said Kagome**

**"Look at the sky Kagome" said Sango**

**"Its sucking up everything"! Ahhhhh..." screamed Kagome**

**"Kagome! Be careful!" said Inuyasha**

**"Whoa..." **

**They were sucked into the portal**

**In the world of Fruits Basket**

**"I am so sorry Kyo are you alright?" Asked Tohru**

**"You didnt have to kill me! You know how much I hate leek!" said Kyo getting Mad**

**"Im sorry, i thought you wouldnt notice, without the secret recipe the soup wouldnt be good" said Tohru**

**"Its not her fault Kyo, She didnt know what to do, so she just put it in" said Shigure**

**Tohru was shedding tears**

**"Ahhh... Don't cry...Stop crying" said Kyo**

**Yuki looked up in the sky for a while and all of a sudden the sky started getting dark and cloudy**

**Yuki gasp "Everybody Run now!"**

**Another portal popped out of nowhere**

**"Everybody hold on to the ground now!" yelled Shigure**

**"Ahh... Kyo, Yuki, Shigure help me! Ahhhh!" screamed Tohru**

**"We're coming!" said the boys**

**Yuki and Kyo was getting closer to Tohru. They grabbed Tohru's arms and hold on to her**

**but a few seconds later Kyo and Yuki turned into a cat and a mouse. Tohru saw them transform, she quickly grabbed their clothes and held on to the animals as well. And swoop they were sucked into the portal.**

**In the world of Ranma 1/2**

**"Now for my attack, Ranma prepare to be eaten by Dinosaurs!" yelled Happosai**

**"Ahhh!" everybody screamed and landed on the ground **

**"ow what happen? Gasp wheres Kyo?" said Tohru **

**Tohru was worried looking around and on Ranma's face there was Kyo**

**"ahhhh...Get it off of me get it off!" screamed Ranma**

**"Ranma calm down" said Akane**

**"Do you mind! Quit spinning around your the one whos scaring me" said Kyo "It it just talked" said Akane getting freaked out**

**Miroku was all dizzy when he saw Ukiyo he gentily grabbed her hands and said "Will you bare my child?" **

**"What the..." said Ukiyo (BLUSHING)**

**She grabbed her giant spatula and hit Miroku on the head**

**and at the same time Sango got her Giant Demon bone and hit him as well**

**"thats what you get for touching my butt you prevert" said Ukiyo**

**Sango laughed "He does that to every girls he meets" Sango laughed again**

**Happosai was surprised, he was aiming for Kagome breasts**

**Jumping in the air "Hello beatiful how about you and me..." said Happosai**

**Boom! Inuyasha punched him "why you! Are you even human, Pull that stuff on Kagome again and I'll kill ya" said Inuyasha**

**"Why you how dare you!" said Happosai Ranma punched Happosai and lifted him up "Okey freak what happen!" asked Ranma **

**"Well its been years since i used that Ultimate Move it seems like I have forgotton how to use it, you see I can open a portal and take things from a different time or world" said Happosai**

**"Then take us back home then! " said Kagome "I can't..." Said Happosai**

**"Why not!" Said everybody "Useing that Ultimate move took my entire fighting energy to zero its gonna take about 3 weeks to get it all back" said Happosai**

**"What!"... **

**You want more please review...**


	2. Chapter 2 Happosai the pervert

**Chapter 2**

**"You mean we can't go home until you have all of your fighting energy! Man what are we going to do and where are we going to stay..." Said Inuyasha**

**"His ears their like...dog ears" said Akane ( ears twiching )**

**"Um...Would you mind if you stop touching my ears!" Inuyasha yelled**

**"Oh that hes a half demon, like half human, half demon..." said Kagome**

**"Oh how rude of us to not intorduce ourselfs" said Yuki **

**"Im Yuki...And this is Kyo, Shigure and lets not forget Tohru, We were living with a curse if we get hugged by the oppisite sex we turn into the animals of the zodiac plus the cat" said Yuki**

**"Um...Yuki I thought we were not suppose to tell anybody 'The Secret', " said Tohru**

**"Oh its okey since they live in different worlds I guess" said Yuki**

**"Im Sango, a demon slayer, Thats Miroku, the monk, Kagome, the priestess, and Inuyasha, the half demon" said Sango**

**"Well Im Ranma, this is Akane, This is my pop, this is Mr. Tendo, Shampoo, this is Ukiyo, Nabiki, and Kasumi." Said Ranma**

**"Everybody its Dinnertime! Oh my it seems like we have more guests I'll go make some more, can I have some help here" said Kasumi**

**"Can I help too if you don't mind, I just love to cook" said Tohru**

**"I'll help too" said Kagome**

**"Me Too" said Akane**

**"ehhhh"! Ranma speaking in his mind "Hey guys you should'nt eat Akane's cooking it's made out of POISAN..." Ranma whispering**

**"Oh is that so..." said Akane**

**"ehh..." Ranma twiching**

**"DIE RANMA!" Yelled Akane**

**"Boy Am I glad I'm not that guy" Said Kyo**

**Later...**

**Eat up everyone!**

**"This is from Mother's recipe book its really good and I hope everyone can enjoy it" said Kasume smileing**

**"This is my favorite just like my mother use to make its Rice and fried fish with yummy topping and don't worry theres no leek in there" said Tohru**

**"I made salad, pickled radish, and my Fav, Cheese Cake for dessert" Said Kagome**

**"This is fried rice!" Akane shouted The food was all burning looks like it isn't yummy at all and also it looks like it moving.**

**"eek!" Ranma screamed "Um...Miroku...Why don't you go first of trying the food...okey" Said Ranma**

**"Alrightly then...I'll try these good looking food that these four loveily young ladies made" Said Miroku**

**First Miroku tried Kasume's cooking it was good...**

**Second Miroku tried Tohru's cooking it was also good...**

**Third Miroku tried Kagome's cooking it was also good...**

**And Fouth Miroku slowly put Akane's cooking in his mouth**

**Chewing and chewing and Miroku swallowed Akane's cooking**

**A few minutes later Miroku eyes look like they were dead**

**"Um...Miroku? Are you okey?" Sango asked Sango poked him, from the reaction of Miroku, He didn't like the food.**

**"Well its a good thing that I brought this along" said Ranma Ranma reached into his pocket and grab medicene, He opened the cap and grab a pill gave it Miroku made him swallowed it.**

**"Uhhhh... I'm alright...Ahhh! Its that evil food again!" Miroku Yelled He quickly grabbed his staff flip Akane's Cooking in the Air and Miroku opened his Wind Tunnel "Wind Tunnel!" shouted Miroku and the food was quickly sucked into the Wind Tunnel. Miroku closed the Wind Tunnel and he continued eating the other girls cooking.**

**Yuki, Kyo, Genma, Sohma, Ranma, and Everyone were quite surprised**

**"Good Work Miroku!" Ranma shouted**

**Boom Ranma was punched in the face**

**After Dinner all the girls were takeing baths together while Inuyasha, Miroku, Kyo, Ranma, and Yuki were guarding the door in case of perverts come in and take a peek inside.**

**"Woo Hoo! I'm coming girls!" Shouted Happosai, Jumping wall to wall and finally he saw the bathroom door he ran as fast as he could.**

**"Look its the freak! Your not going anywhere!" Ranma shouted, Happosai got out his smoker and spinned it around until Ranma flew into the air " whoaaaa..." Ranma yelled**

**"Your not going anywhere! Wind Tunnel !" Shouted Miroku**

**As Happosai was about to be sucked into the Wind Tunnel Happosai had a little twinkle in his eye. Happosai threw a picture of the Pink- tail naked, Miroku closed the Wind Tunnel as soon as he saw the picture.**

**"Oh la la now who is this Pink tail pretty" said Miroku**

**"Ha ha sucker!" shouted Happosai 'Boom Bang Pow' Miroku was beaten up by Happosai, and also Happosai grabbed the picture.**

**"Say Hello to my fist ya' old freak!" shouted Kyo, Happosai jumped up and kicked Kyo right in the face (ooo... thats gotta hurt)**

**"I'm sorry but I cannot let you past..." said Yuki, As Happosai got closer to Yuki, Yuki quickly kicked Happosai in the chin, it sent him flying. "Nice try pretty boy but you have to do better than that...Ha!" Said Happosai**

**With just a fist Yuki was flying into the air and landed on the ground hurt. "hmph and that only leaves you half demon, it should be easy beating you up" said Happosai**

**"I'll tell you one thing why won't you shut up and fight" Said Inuyasha **

**"Hmmm...I know a trick that could weaken you" said Happosai, He jumped into the air, sneaked behind Inuyasha's back and put a demon seal on his back.**

**"Ahhhh...What did you do ya' old freak...Uhh!" Said Inuyasha, Inuyasha landed on the ground, fainted.**

**"Ha that outta teach them a lesson...Now to look at the girls" said Happosai, When Happosai opened the door a sacred arrow went by and pinned Happosai to the wall, "Hey this is my favorite komono what are you doing!" said Happosai crying**

**"Disappointed..." said Akane**

**Showing the girls wearing swimsuits**

**As Tohru and Kagome help the boys heal and feel better they started to get up on their own**

**Kyo's eyes were glowing red "Old freak I didn't forget the fight we had just now" said Kyo**

**Yuki's eyes were glowing blue "Yes I didn't forget either" said Yuki**

**Miroku's eyes were glowing purple "Yes Me too" said Miroku**

**Inuyasha's eyes were glowing Red too "Ha ha ha its payback time" said Inuyasha (Poping his fingers)**

**Ranma's eyes were on fire "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this" said Ranma**

**"Wait Maybe we can work things out. Just don't hurt me ahhh" screamed Happosai**

**"WAIT!" yelled Genma**

**"May we please join you boys" said Sohma**

**"Go ahead" said Kyo**

**"AHhhhhhh!..." Screamed Happosai**

**"Come on Girls lets go to bed" said Akane**

**"Ahhh..please have mercy ow ow ow owwww...That hurts" screamed Happosai**

**I'm working on Chapter 3 and I hope you guys love Chapter 2 too!**


	3. Chapter 3 The cure

**Chapter 3**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Already I made chapter 3, I can't keep my readers waiting can I?**

**I hope you like this Chapter and please review!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was after school and Akane ran to the Tendo dojo as fast as she can**

**"Tohru, Sango, Kagome, Yuki, Kyo, Miroku, everyone" shouted Akane**

**"You guys are transfer students at my school and here are your school uniforms" said Akane**

**"HEY! I'm in two schools now!" yelled Kyo**

**"Don't worry you guys, I said you guys are going to be here for 3 weeks, so yeah" said Akane**

**"School Eh...Are there any GIRLS there? Miroku asked**

**Sango was getting mad**

**"Yeah so many girls go to our school why you ask" said Ranma**

**"Oh nothing... When do we start this SCHOOL" Miroku asked**

**"Uh...Tomorrow" said Akane**

**"But Miroku Don't you have the Wind Tunnel?" said Sango**

**"Yeah shes right maybe your better off staying at home" said Ranma**

**"Don't Worry I'll call the school that you went back home" said Akane**

**"Oh..." Miroku said quietly**

**"But what about Inuyasha...?" said Kagome**

**"Maybe I can help..." said Granny**

**"huh? Oh hey granny so what brings you here?" Ranma asked**

**"So...Happosai used that move once again huh? Its been so long since I seen that move? Is that a half demon? Yup I could tell by the dog ears. If you go to school with the sharp nails, dog ears, white hair, and that kimono I would never go out in public like that" said Granny**

**"Yeah with those wrinkles, those ugly clothes, and that staff I would never go out in public like that ha ha ha" said Kyo**

**Kyo was hit in the head with Granny's staff**

**"Idiot" said Yuki**

**"Don't you know how to respect your elders" Granny yelled**

**"Your name is Inuyasha is that right?" asked Granny**

**"Yeah thats my name alright" said Inuyasha**

**I can help you be a human for 3 weeks after 3 weeks you turn back to your half demon self" said Granny**

**"Huh? No way theres no way im turning to a human" Inuyasha yelled**

**"But at least you still have your half demon powers" Granny whispered**

**"Come on Inuyasha do it for me..." said Kagome**

**Inuyasha looked at Kagome's eyes Inuyasha thought to himself "if Kagome wants me to turn into a human I'll still have my half Demon powers, hey...It wouldn't hurt" Inuyasha thought**

**"Oh alright if it will make you happy" said Inuyasha**

**"Inuyasha...Come here" said Kagome, hugging Inuyasha**

**"And you two Kyo and Yuki am I correct?" Granny asked**

**"Yeah" both of them answer**

**"You turn into the animals of the Chinese Zodiac right? Do you like turning into animals?" Granny Asked**

**"No we don't really like it" both of them answer**

**"Then swallow this and drink some water" said Granny**

**"You, Inuyasha you also do the samething like those boys there" said Granny**

**Inuyasha, kyo, and Yuki they swallow the pill and drank the water at the same time**

**Inuyasha's eyes started turning into human eyes, his nails they aren't sharp anymore, he has human ears instand of dog ears, and his white hair started turning black.**

**Kagome gasp for a while "Inuyasha! Your HUMAN! Ahhh...Im so happy" said Kagome, Inuyasha started to blush a little. **

**"Um...Miss Honda would you mind hug us just to make sure were back to normal?" Yuki asked**

**"Sure I dont mind" said Tohru, started to hug the boys**

**Yuki gasp**

**Kyo Gasp**

**"We're... we're... back to normal" Shouted Kyo**

**"Remember this cure can last for 3 weeks, Don't get too excited" said Granny**

**"Bring it on World! I'm ready to be hugged. Any girls can hug me now I'm ready!...So bring it on!" Kyo shouted**

**"Idiot" Yuki said**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 I'm working on it and Please Review!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Chapter 4 Its time for school

**Chapter 4**

**It's time to go to school**

**"Its not fair how come I dont get to have the cure and go to school with you" Shigure crying**

**"Two things...Kyo" said Yuki**

**"One your two old for school and Two your a sicko, got it!" Kyo yelled**

**"Its true and besides your way...to old for high school" said Tohru**

**"Well...were off, Come on everybody" said Akane**

**Everyone left the door and ran to school**

**Later**

**"Were here everybody, Welcome to Furikun High School" said Akane**

**"Wow its so so... Big" Said Tohru **

**"Huh...Theres no way I'm going to this school and besides I'm new here" Said Inuyasha**

**"Don't Worry Inuyasha I'll guide you through school" said Kagome**

**"Oh boy here comes Kuno" Ranma pointed**

**Kuno ran to Akane "ahh... Akane Tendo...My love...We should get married...And elope" said Kuno**

**Ranma and Akane both punched Kuno in the head**

**"How dare you punch the great Takawaki Kuno Age: 17 huh..." said Kuno**

**Kuno saw Kagome, Tohru, and Sango at the same time**

**He was holding Tohru's hand**

**"Hello and who might you be..." Kuno asked**

**"Well...My name is Tohru Honda" said Tohru**

**"Come we should get married and lets not forget about my kiss" said Kuno**

**Kuno was about to kiss Tohru "Ahhh!" Tohru screamed**

**Wham! Kyo and Yuki kicked Kuno**

**Kuno stand up and grabbed Kagome's hand**

**"I Takawaki Kuno chose you to be my future wife, kiss me" said Kuno**

**"Stay away from you freak Ahhh!" Kagome screamed**

**Wham! Kuno was punched by Inuyasha (human)**

**"you and What would name be..." Said Kuno**

**"Sango..." said Sango**

**Kuno was also tried to kiss Sango and Wham! Ranma helped Sango kicked Kuno**

**"How dare you 4 tried to take my kiss away from these 4 beautyful girls" said Kuno**

**Step forward and Introduce yourselfs**

**Yuki stepped forward "My name is Yuki and don't even dare kiss Tohru" Said Yuki**

**Kyo stepped forward "I'm Kyo pull that junk on Tohru again or else" said Kyo**

**Inuyasha stepped forward "The names Inuyasha and Don't you dare kiss Kagome ya' got it" said Inuyasha**

**And Ranma Saotome It i time to defeat you at long last" said kuno**

**"once I defeat all of you I shall earn a kiss from each of those girls" Kuno yelled**

**Drew out his wooden sword and charged**

**Yuki jumped up into the air and kicked Kuno making him fly into the air "Whoa..." **

**Then it was Kyo's turn he jumped into the air and kicked Kuno makeing him fall **

**Inuyasha punched him with a fist, sending him straight to Ranma, "Now die!" Ranma yelled**

**Ranma punched Kuno straight to the wall**

**"Bam!" Kuno was knocked into the wall**

**The bell rang**

**Later in class**

**"We have like 6 new transfer students, Students introduce yourselfs" said The teacher**

**"Im Yuki Sohma and it is nice to meet everyone" said Yuki**

**Girls started blushing**

**"Im Kyo Sohma, Yuki's cousin" said Kyo**

**Girls also started blushing**

**"Yo...I'm Inuyasha I learn martal arts and stuff" said Inuyasha**

**Girls were blushing even harder**

**And Boys they were getting angery**

**"Oh Hello everyone, My name is Tohru Honda and please to meet you" said Tohru**

**"Im Kagome Higirashi and Im also please to meet you" said Kagome**

**"Im Sango and Just call me Sango, and please to meet you" said Sango**

**Boys were falling in love with the girls so fast**

**Girls were falling in love with the boys**

**Later at lunch**

**Kagome brought out 2 lunch boxes**

**"Hey Um... is for me?" boys keep asking over and over**

**"No...I'm Sorry but its for Inuyasha" Said Kagome**

**"What! What does he have that I dont" the boys were thinking in their minds**

**Tohru Got out 3 lunches **

**Tohru walked up to Yuki and Kyo**

**"Is that for me?" boys were asking over and over again**

**"Shut up everybody" Kyo Shouted**

**"Um...Yuki and Kyo you both forgot your lunches" Said Tohru**

**"Oh ? Tohru Thanks" said Kyo**

**"Thank you Miss Honda" Said Yuki **

**"Um...It was nothing" said Tohru**

**"Inuyasha, you forgot your lunch" said Kagome**

**"Oh Thanks" Said Inuyasha making a nasty face**

**"Hey, Would you at least try it first before rejecting it like you did last time" Said Kagome getting angery**

**"Hmph" **

**"Inuyasha...If you don't eat it I'll say the magic word..." Said Kagome**

**"Ahh! Alright alright already" Said Inuyasha**

**"Hey this is good" said Inuyasha**

**"See I told you" Said Kagome**

**Sango had two lunches but One of them was for Miroku but he was not here**

**Sango sighed**

**"Um...Sango..." Said Miroku**

**Sango looked up to see who called her name**

**"Care for me to join you" Miroku asked**

**"Um,(Blushing)...Sure" Said Sango**

**"Here...Its...Soup I made it myself" said Sango Blushing again**

**"Mmmmm... This is good and look were haveing Lunch together" said Miroku**

**"Grrrr... Miroku you pervert..." Sango slapped Miroku on the face**

**Slurp "Mmmm... This is good" Miroku comment on again**

**Sango blushed again and again every time when Miroku comments her cooking**

**"Ranma! Try My Cooking Now!" Said Akane**

**"Eh...I...I...Um..." **

**"Are you gonna eat or not!" Akane yelled**

**Ranma grabbed his chopsticks and started taking his first bite of Akane's cooking**

**Akane heard an Ambulance "Hm...Weird why would there be an Ambulance?" Akane asked**

**Akane turned around and saw Ranma on the floor "Ahh! Ranma are okey?" Akane Yelled**

**"Its all my fault! " Akane Cried**

**As the Ambulance drove out of sight, Akane started crying, she turned around and look at the Boys eating the Girls' cooking.**

**"Kyo would you stop eating so fast, you know you have to chew your food you know" Said Yuki**

**"What about you, You Damn Rat, Your eating so damn slow, eat it while its still good" Kyo yelled**

**"Inuyasha you're still eating?" Kagome asked**

**"Yeah and whats wrong with that... Why? Can't I eat it?" said Inuyasha**

**Slurp) "Mmm... This is so every bite brings me to heaven" Said Miroku**

**"Umm...Uhh...Thanks..." said Sango**

**In Akane's mind it keeps on Repeating what the boys said, Akane cried even more, Remembering Ranma rejecting her cooking, She walked straight to Tohru, Sango ,and Kagome.**

**"Um...Will you guys teach me how to cook?" Akane asked**

**"What?" **

**"Please will you please teach me how to cook, I'm sick and tired of Ranma rejecting my cooking, for once I wish I could hear Ranma say 'This is good or Akane your the best' or something like that, Just please teach me how to cook please" akane begged**

**"Well...Okey...Then" Said Tohru**

**"We'll Start Tomorrow Morning" said Kagome**

**"Really Thank You So Much" Said Akane**


	5. Chapter 5 Akane's cooking

**Chapter 5**

**Akane's Cooking**

**It was Saturday Morning everyone was awake and Akane is ready to cook**

**"Morning Akane" Said Kagome walking to the kitchen**

**"Good Morning Akane" said Tohru**

**"Good Morning To you Akane" said Sango**

**"Good Morning to you all" Said Akane**

**"Lets get started okey..." Said Kagome**

**"We'll start something simple like baking cookies" said Tohru getting out a piece of paper**

**"Hmmm... 1/2 cup of unsalt (soften), 1 cup of brown sugar, 3 tablespoons of sugar, 1 egg, 2 teaspoons vanilla excart, 1/2 teaspoon of baking soda, 1/2 teaspoon of baking powder, 1/2 teaspoon of salt, 1 3/4 cups of flour (all purpose), 1 1/2 teaspoon instant coffee, finely ground, 12 ounces of semi sweet chocolate chip and bake for 28 mins." Akane thought in her head**

**"This should be easy as pie" said Akane**

**"Me and Kagome gathered all the supplys for you to bake the cookies" said Tohru**

**"We'll be outside the kitchen and if your first batch is bad then we'll help you with the second batch...okey" said Kagome**

**"Okey lets try this...1/2 cup of unsalt...but lets try 3 cups then...1 cup of brown sugar..eh...4 cups...3 tablespoons...lets try 3/4 cups...1 egg!...lets try 12 eggs...DANG IT! were out of vanilla extract already! I know lets try Salsa!" Akane yelled**

**"Do you think we should help her?" Sango asked**

**"Dont Worry she will fine" said Kagome**

**Later**

**"DONE!" Akane shouted**

**"Okey they look good but we have to try them first" said Sango**

**"Oh I know! Happosai come here and get your Cookies!" Kagome shouted**

**"Wooo Hooo I'm coming!" Yelled Happosai**

**Happosai hop right into the kitchen and stuff Akane's cookies in his mouth, Happosai swallowed it. "Hey this is good cookies I'll give two thumbs uh..." Happosai stopped **

**"I think He fainted" said Tohru**

**"Morning everyone I was just about to make breakfast, Oh My, Happosai must've eaten Akane's cooking again, Oh My, Well...Its a good thing that I brought this...Medicene" Said Kasume**

**Kasume put a pill down Happosai's throat and gave him water to drink**

**"The pill should take effect in about 2 hours or so...I'll be putting Happosai to sleep..." Said Kasume**

**"Okey then Lets help Akane with the second batch" said Kagome**

**"One thing though...Akane what did you put in the cookies?" Tohru**

**"Well...Salsa, potatoes, a chocolate bar, i put in 12 eggs, and others I forgot." said Akane**

**"But did you follow the recipe" Kagome asked**

**"Well a little..." said Akane**

**"To tell you one thing you have to follow the recipes if it says one cup of butter then its one cup butter" said Sango**

**"Oh I see...you suppose to follow the recipes one by one and no adding extras..right?" Akane asked**

**"Yeah" said Sango**

**Later (when Ranma just got home)**

**"Oh Ranma how are you doing" said Kasume**

**"Fine...all I gotta do is take this medicene everytime when I eat something bad" said Ranma**

**"Oh Dinner is almost ready" said Kasume**

**"Oh yeah! Im starving" said Ranma**

**"Wheres the grub around here I'm starving!" Inuyasha shouted**

**"Here you go, Eat up everyone!" Kasume shouted**

**Everyone finished their dinner and just in time for dessert**

**"I made an ice cream cake" said Kasume**

**" I made a fresh batch of muffins" said Kagome**

**  
"Well I made fresh Takoyaki with seaweed of course" said Tohru**

**"I made curry and spicyest curry in all of Japen" said Sango**

**"Its that stuff that burns my tongue" Inuyasha thought**

**Inuyasha hid behind Kagome, "Um...Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked**

**"Oh Ranma...I made you something..." Akane shouted**

**"Eh! Oh Come on Akane I just got back from the Hospital" said Ranma**

**"But Ranma Me cooking has improved" said Akane**

**"But Akane your cooking almost killed me" said Ranma**

**"Eat it or else!" Said Akane making a scary face**

**"Go on my boy enjoy your fiencee's cooking" said Genma**

**"Oh Ranma you have your medicene" said Kasume**

**"Yeah Eat it I dare ya' " said Kyo **

**"Grr... Alright as long I have my medicene I'll be fine hopefully..." said Ranma**

**Ranma slowly reached Akane's cookies, took a bite of a cookie, chewed it nice and slow, and finally Ranma swallowed it**

**"huh? hey this is good! Everyone try one! " Ranma shouted**

**Everyone took a bite of the cookies**

**"Mmmmm..."**

**"Akane you make the best cookies ever" Ranma yelled**

**Akane gasp "Ranma said it...Ranma actully said it!" Akane thought in her head**

**"Sango, Kagome, Tohru...Thank you so much!" Akane shouted**

**"Hey Akane we're out you got any more!" Ranma asked**

**"Hmmm... You go ahead lets see your magic okey" said Kagome**

**"Okey!" **

**"Lets see..." said Akane**

**The next day**

**"Ehh...I think I'm going to puke" said Ranma**

**"Oh...Call the hospital" said Kyo**

**"Damn the medicene wasnt even strong enough" said Ranma**

**"Oh... My I think I'm gonna be sick" said Yuki**

**"It feels like I have a headache" said Nabiki**

**"I feel dizzy" said Miroku**

**"You can say that again" said Happosai**

**"Hey everyone I made more Cookies!" Said Akane happilly**

**Everyone was throwing up in a bucket next to them when they heard the word Cookie**

**"Thats it next time we're so... not letting Akane cook by herself" said Kagome**

**"Uh-huh" Sango nodded**


	6. Chapter 6 A trip to the beach

**Chapter 6**

**The trip to the beach**

**"Good Morning everyone" said Kagome**

**"Woo hoo what a hall what a hall" Happosai said**

**Happosai dropped a few underwears**

**"Hmmm...Whats this? Ahhh! This this is my underwear!" Kagome shouted**

**"Ahh..! this is my underwear" Tohru shouted**

**"And mine! " Sango shouted**

**"And mine! " shouted Akane**

**Yuki and Kyo shouted "You sicko! Come here you !".**

**Inuyasha and Ranma shouted " You freak (popping their fingers) Come here!"**

**"Oh...This is a sparkleing underwear, Mind if I keep it? " said Miroku**

**"You pervert! (punching Miroku over and over)" shouted Sango**

**Sniffing "hm... the smell of this underwear brings me to heaven" said Shigure**

**"Alright everyone breakfast is served Ah! What on earth are you doing with my underwear!" Kasume shouted**

**"How dare you demon! Take that" said Miroku**

**"Ow...that hurt!" shouted Happosai**

**"Oh...Thank You..." said Kasume**

**"Um...Kasume...Will you concider bearing my child" Miroku grabbed Kasume hands**

**"Grrr...! Hiraikotsus!" Shouted Sango**

**"Wait Sango! Dont be rash!" Miroku shouted**

**"Good news everyone!" yelled Genma**

**"We won tickets to the hot springs and to the beach!" Shouted Sohma**

**"Really!" shouted Miroku**

**"oh... the hot springs!" Happosai whisper**

**"And guess what Master! We get to invite anyoe we want and thats that!" shouted Genma**

**"Lets see we'll invite...Akane, Kasume, Nabiki, Ranma, Genma, Me, Ryoga, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Ukiyo, Shampoo and...Shippo...remember Shippo you have to take the medicene okey" said Sohma**

**"You Got it" said Shippo**

**"Hey! What about me!" said Happosai crying**

**"Dont make me use the Happo fire!" said Happosai**

**"Eeee...Buck buck buck" both of them did**

**"Alright alright you win you can go to the beach and hot springs with us" said Genma**

**"Oh boy this is going to be trouble for us guys" said Kyo**

**The next day**

**"Its going to be fun" said Tohru**

**"I wonder wheres the dressing room" said Ukiyo**

**"Hey there it is" said Nabiki**

**"Ha ha ha..." Happosai laughed**

**"Com' on we gotta hurry up and change before Happosai shows up" Said Akane**

**"Ok who shall I start with...I know...Akane...Woo hoo" said Happosai jumping to the stall "Ugh!" Happosai was punched by Akane**

**"Sango!" Happosai thought **

**"Pervert ! Hiraikotsus!" Sango shouted**

**"Ugh! Kasume" **

**"Kasume! Ugh!" **

**"Oh my this new frying pan actully works" said Kasume**

**"Nabiki! Ahh!" shouted Happosai**

**"Hm? I think I should bring this baseball bat more often" said Nabiki**

**"Tohru! Be mine!" shouted Happosai**

**"Ahhh! These are sticky!" said Happosai**

**"Glue is really useful this time of year" said Tohru**

**"Ukiyo! Ahh! little spatulas!" said Happosai**

**"Hm...Thats what you deserve" said Ukiyo**

**"Shampoo!" shouted Happosai**

**"You keep your hands off of Shampoo!" shouted Shampoo**

**"And last but not least Kagome!" shouted Happosai**

**Bam! Happosai was punched by Kagome.**

**When the girls finished dressing out the girls were getting mad**

**"You pervert!" shouted Sango**

**"You think you can get away that easy!" said Akane**

**"Oh your in trouble now!" Shouted Nabiki**

**"You deserve a big punishment by Shampoo!" shouted Shampoo**

**Happosai flew out the girls locker room**

**"Well well what do we have here..." said Ranma**

**"How dare you go and try to take a peek of Akane" shouted Ryoga**

**"You deserve to be punished!" shouted Yuki**

**"You mess with the girls you mess with us!" said Kyo**

**"Oh yeah you deserve this!" Inuyasha punched Happosai**

**"Ow that hurts ow ow ow!" happosai yelled**

**"Oh...I'll go in and make sure everything is fine" said Miroku**

**"And me too" said Shigure**

**A few seconds later Miroku and Shigure also flew out of the locker room**

**"Come on lets go set everything up" said Akane**

**"Uh-huh" the girls nodded**

**Tohru set up the umbrella and the beach towels on the sand**

**Akane putting on her sunscreen**

**Shampoo shes busy making Raman for Ranma**

**Ukiyo is busy making and selling okinamiyaki and making one just for Ranma**

**Kasume making fruits and steaks**

**Nabiki laying on the beach towels**

**Sango went to buy some drinks**

**Kagome went swimming**

**"Hey everyone!" Ranma waved**

**"All of us got the freak" said Inuyasha**

**There was Happosai in a cage**

**"This should hold this demon" said Miroku, Putting on a sacred seal on the cage**

**"Hey let me out" shouted Happosai**

**"No can do not until this trip is over" said Genma**

**Happosai saw Kagome swimming, seeing her all wet and sparklely**

**"Is it me or is it hot in here Cause Im coming to get you Kagome..." Happosai got shocked**

**"Everyone its almost time for lunch!" Kasumi yelled**

**"Hold this Kyo, Im going for a swim" Said Tohru**

**"Wheres Tohru going?" Yuki asked**

**"Whats it look like shes swimming" Kyo answered**

**"ha ha ha, Hm wonder...If Im going to be gone for 3 weeks what about Hana and Uoe...Their going to wonder where I am...If I tell them about the different worlds thing their going to freak out...(Sigh) What should I do?" Tohru thought**

**"Well its time to go back...Whoa...I think I stepped on something" said Tohru**

**Tohru stepped on an Octopus, she woke it up when it got angery it used its tenticles to grabbed Tohru's legs and dragged her down to the bottom of the beach**

**"(gasp) Kyo! Yuki! Help! Ahh! I cant breathe!" Yelled Tohru**

**A few minutes later Tohru fainted underwater**

**"Miss Honda!" Yuki shouted**

**"Tohru!" Kyo yelled**

**(splash) Ranma was switched to girl ranma**

**"HEY! What did you guys did that for!" Said Girl Ranma**

**"Oh beautiful woman will you concider bearing my child" Miroku asked**

**"(groaned) What do you say to This!" Girl Ranma punched Miroku**

**"Miss Honda, where are you" Yuki thought**

**"There!" Kyo pointed out**

**As they swim closer to Tohru, the octopus pulled her closer to the bottom of the beach**

**"Hurry up you stupid cat shes drowning!" Yuki mouthed**

**"Wha' did you say you damn rat!" Kyo mouthed**

**"Oh no you dont you no good stupid octopus!" Kyo mouthed**

**"Let go of Tohru!" Kyo mouthed**

**Grabbed the octopus and pulling it away**

**"Go now and get Tohru while your at it" Kyo mouthed**

**Yuki swam to the surface with Tohru when Yuki put Tohru on the sand she wasn't breatheing at all**

**"Miss Honda, Miss Honda are you okey" Yuki asked**

**"Yo is she okey" Kyo asked**

**"Um...Kyo...You have an octopus on your head" said Yuki**

**"Quit joking around you Damn Rat" Kyo shouted**

**"Huh? What the...Get off of me you stupid octopus" Kyo yelled**

**"Hmm? I learned something in health class but I forgot" Yuki thought**

**"Hey get off of me...You you Whoa" Kyo felled on Tohru**

**"Ohhh!" Tohru coughed out a bunch of water**

**"Thanks Kyo, Thanks Yuki" Said Tohru**

**"Hey Shippo" Happosai whispered**

**"Huh? You called me" Shippo asked**

**"Remove this scroll and I shall reward you greatly" Happosai whisper**

**"Oh will you give up already Im not letting you out and thats that" said Shippo**

**"I know I still have it...Aha!...Here it is the Yin yang Control Lollipop...Just give it a spin and make sure my eyes are closed, open my eyes and say something to control your sucker" Happosai thought**

**Shippo was hippnotize and under Happosai's control**

**"(chuckled) From now on you are my under my control and to make you snap out of it other people have to say...Underwear!" Happosai yelled**

**"Yes Master Happosai, I shall bow down to you Oh Great Master Happosai" said Shippo**

**"When we get to the hot springs remove the seal got it!" Happosai whisper**

**"Yes Master Happosai" said Shippo sounding like a robot**

**"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." Happosai laughed**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next chapter is coming up and please review**


	7. Chapter 7 The hot springs

**Chapter 7**

**The hot springs **

**"Hurry everyone the bus is about to be come" Said Genma running**

**"Hooray! We made it! " Shigure shouted**

**"Next stop the Hot springs " said Miroku**

**"I cant wait till we take a dip in the hot springs" said Shigure cheerfully**

**"Yeah right you just want to see the girls naked" said Yuki**

**"You're a sicko you know that" said Kyo**

**"hee hee hee" Shigure laughed**

**"Hey Shippo you okey?" Inuyasha asked, Punching shippo in the head**

**"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled**

**"What? Hes the one whos acting weird" said Inuyasha**

**"And hopefully theres no peeping toms around here, Am I right Miroku!" said Sango looking at miroku**

**"Dont worry I already know all the perverts in my world" Said Akane**

**"The most disgusting and the most perverted is Happosai" Ukiyo answered**

**"If I were you Shampoo would always make sure that the sacred seal is still on" said Shampoo**

**"Well we're here!" Genma shouted**

**"Get ready Shippo once we get to the hot springs remove the seal" Happosai whispered**

**"Yes Master Happosai" Said Shippo**

**As the girls went to the locker rooms and changed, Miroku was making sure that the seal was still on**

**"Ah...The hot springs feels refreshing" Said Tohru softly**

**"Yeah...The springs in the feudal era does compair to the hot springs here" said Kagome**

**Sango nodded "Kilala make sure there are no peeping toms looking over here okey".**

**Meanwhile...Miroku was guarding the cage where Happosai was trapped in...**

**Shippo sneaked up on miroku and grabbed a little hammer and wack Miroku on the head.**

**While he was at it he removed the seal on Happosai**

**"Ha ha ha Good work Shippo and now for the girls ha ha ha" Happosai laughed**

**Miroku grabbed his speaker " Miroku to the guys, Miroku to the guys, pervert on the loose, pervert on the loose." Miroku said**

**"Happosai is loose, Ranma switch the signs" said Kyo**

**"Got it" said Ranma , switching the girls and boys signs**

**"Woo Hoo Here I come girls!" Happosai shouted**

**"Huh? This isn't the girls hot springs" Happosai Questioned**

**"You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled**

**"You think you can get away with that" Ryoga yelled**

**"Hey shippo snap out of it" Inuyasha yelled, shaking Shippo**

**"Shippo I'll never forgive you for that" Miroku shouted**

**"NOW! For the Happosai Punch!" Happosai shouted, made Miroku flew into the Girls side**

**"Ahh! (Bam Miroku landed in Springs) Agh! My head where am I?" Miroku asked, when his vision cleared up, he saw Sango and the girls**

**"GRRR! I should've known! Miroku! You Prevert! The minute we turn our heads, the minute you try to look at us (put on her towel) " Sango yelled**

**"Wait Sango...Maybe we can work things out (running)" Miroku shouted**

**"Theres nothing to work out...except for your prevertion!" Sango yelled, swinging Miroku into the air**

**"Ahhhhh...!"   
**

**"You freak come here and fight me!" Ranma shouted**

**"Take this! Say Hello to cold water!" Happosai yelled**

**"Oh No! Not Again (splash)" Ranma yelled**

**"Oh Great...Now your gonna get it!" Girl Ranma shouted**

**"Did she...turn into a...a...girl (twitching)" Said Kyo**

**"Oh...Can I feel your breast since your a guy...hee hee hee" Shigure asked**

**"(Bam) Your worse then the freak!" Girl Ranma yelled**

**"Geez What a sicko" said Kyo, crossing his arms**

**"Tell me about it" said Yuki**

**"Say Hello to my fist freak!" Girl Ranma shouted**

**"Save some room for me" Inuyasha shouted**

**"Ha ha ha try this! The Yin Yang Attack!" Happosai shouted, making an invisible Yin Yang symbol with his arms**

**"YinYang Attack Go! (punched the Attack towards Girl Ranma and Inuyasha)" Happosai shouted**

**"Whoa...(the attack sent them flying towards the girls side)" **

**"Ow! (Fell into the spring where Akane was bathing in) Hey I turned back into a Guy! Huh? Eek!" Ranma was surprised **

**Akane put her towel around her body got out of the spring reached into her bag and got a BASEBALL BAT and hid it behind her back**

**"Um...Akane your not mad? Right? Whew...Huh? Ow!" Ranma yelled**

**Bam Ranma was hit on the head and a little smoke came out of it**

**"Ranma! Your Unbelieveable!" Akane yelled**

**"Wait Akane its not what it looks like...Blame Happosai hes the one whos...Ow...ow...OW!**

**"Oh Boy...Hes doom" Said Ryoga**

**"Oy...My head! What the! Eeek!" Inuyasha was surprised**

**"Ahh! Inuyasha you prevert! Sit...Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, SIT!" Kagome yelled**

**"Mommy..." Inuyasha muffled**

**30 minutes later**

**All the boys were beat up and in a pile **

**"Ha ha ha ha Never mess with the master ha ha ha ha" Happosai laughed**

**Boom there was a crack on the wall that seperates the boys and girls side**

**"THATS IT! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! WE COULD'NT HAVE ONE SINGLE DAY WITHOUT YOU BEATING UP THE BOYS" AKANE shouted**

**"Its more like the girls the one who beats us up" Ranma whispered to the boys**

**"Shut up Ranma!" Akane yelled**

**"Not only that you steal underwear!" Kagome yelled**

**"Hey thats no fair your all dressed up" Said Happosai crying**

**"Shut up and quit crying you prevert!" Sango yelled**

**"Grrr! Shippo use your demon fire! Now!" Happosai ordered**

**"Fox Fire!" Shippo yelled**

**"Uh...Ow...Hot...Hot! Not at me!" Happosai screamed**

**"Kind to think of it...(where kagome yelled at Happosai) " Not only that you steal underwear!" Kagome yelled**

**"Tohru throw the glue" Sango yelled**

**"Got it! Hyah!" Tohru threw the glue**

**"Girls get your weapons ready!" Akane yelled**

**"Wait...Dont hurt me...Ahh!" Happosai screamed**

**"Boy Im 100 glad that Im not that guy" Said Kyo**

**"But Yuki WHY do you have to stand on my back" Kyo screamed**

**"Cause Im not an idiot like you, you stupid cat" Yuki answered**

**"Screw you, you damn rat!" Kyo screamed**

**"Hey Ranma you think you need to visit Dr. Tofu for that Giant Bump on your head" Said Ryoga **

**"Oh...You think so!" Ranma answer sacasiticly**

**"Um...Inuyasha...Does it hurt landing on your face?"Ranma asked**

**"Yeah...Try landing on your face with all those sits" Inuyasha muffled**

**"Boys, Mr. Saotome, Dad its your turn" Akane yelled**

**Later**

**"Ah...The wall is fixed, the master is glued to the floor, and we get to eat" Said Genma**

**"Alright this is the best meal I ever tasted!" Ranma yelled**

**"But its not as good as the girls' cooking" said Yuki**

**"But not Akane's cooking the last time we ate her cooking, we were lying in bed, puking in buckets" Ranma stated**

**Bam! Ranma was hit in the head with a baseball bat**

**"Oh...Is that so..." Said Akane**

**"Hey! im hungery too! Feed me feed me!" Happosai yelled**

**"Theres no way were feeding I pervert like you!"Sango yelled**

**Later while everyone was sleeping**

**Happosai could'nt sleep he was too hungery and too weak **

**"Ranma...Genma...Sohma...Ryoga...Yuki...Kyo...Miroku...everyone I'll get you for this" Said Happosai**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Still working on more chapters please review**

**And I hope Chapter 7 is good**


	8. Chapter 8 Shopping

**Chapter 7**

**Shopping**

**After School Everyone walked by the new mall opening tomorrow at 12:00 p.m**

**"Hm...Hey maybe we should go to this new mall tomorrow" Tohru said**

**"Yeah we should" said Kagome**

**"And besides I need some new clothes" said Akane**

**"Whats a mall?" Inuyasha asked**

**"You'll find out tomorrow" said Kagome**

**"Hm...all the girls are coming tomorrow at the brand new mall, I better tell Master Kuno" Sasuke thought**

**"What! The Pigtail girl, Kagome Higarashi, Akane Tendo, Tohru Honda, Sango are going to meet at the new mall, Ah...Heaven All my loves are going to be at one place just to meet me" Kuno yelled**

**"Ha ha ha ha Sasuke tell me that Ranma is going to be there tell me" Kodachi asked**

**"Yes Mistress Kodachi Ranma Soutome, Yuki, Kyo, Inuyasha, and Miroku are coming too" Sasuke said**

**"Ranma Soutome, Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma, Inuyasha, and Miroku how dare they steal my loves away from Takawaki Kuno, Age 17, I shall win my loves by destroying the boys" said Kuno**

**Kuno and Kodachi were laughing "Ha ha ha ha ha ha"!**

**The Next Day**

**"Get your money, get dress up, put on your shoes, and lets go!" Shigure shouted**

**"Why would we go with a sicko like you" said Kyo**

**"Um...I wanna buy some dog food" said Shigure**

**"Yeah Right! We have some right there! And its still full!" Kyo yelled**

**"hee hee hee" Shigure laughed**

**"This mall what do they have in there?" Miroku asked**

**"Um...Clothes, animals, boys, girls, toys, machines, and others" said Nabiki**

**"Girls Eh...This world has more woman than I expected Ah...Heaven" said Miroku**

**"Grrr...Miroku you..you...Grr!" Sango growled**

**"Um...Guys we better hurry cause Happosai the pervert is coming" said Nabiki**

**"Hurry Run!" Akane shouted**

**"Woo hoo! Akane, Kagome I'm home! And I have a present for each of you!" Happosai shouted**

**"Huh? where is everybody? Im...im...Home alone. Huh?" Happosai heard a shaking noise**

**"Genma! Sohma! What are you doing hiding in the closest and where is everybody!" Happosai yelled**

**"Were not telling you no way! Not in a million years!" Genma yelled**

**"Oh really! HAPPO FIRE!" Happosai closed the closet door and Boom!**

**"Now will you tell me!" Happosai yelled**

**"NO!" Sohma yelled**

**"GRR! Anything goes Martial Arts! YinYang Attack!" Happosai used his arms to make a yinyang symbol**

**"Eeek! Alrightm alright! We'll tell you their at the new mall, just please dont hurt us!" Genma begged**

**"Wait if theres a mall...There will be girls dressing out, and most of all Underwear! I'm coming Girls!" Happosai yelled**

**"Saotome you just made the biggest mistake of the day" said Sohma**

**"I sure did Tendo..." said Genma**

**"Wow Yuki, kyo what do you think of this outfit?" Tohru asked**

**"Its nice it looks good on you" said Yuki**

**"Hey its not bad" said Kyo**

**"Woo hoo Tohru (rubbing his head between her breast)" Happosai yelled**

**"Ahh! Please get him off of me Ahh!" Tohru screamed**

**"You freak! Get off of her!" Kyo yelled**

**"Im going back and change!" Tohru run back to the dressing room and changed as fast as she could**

**"Oh! Changeing already! Here I come (ugh)" Happosai screamed**

**"Your not going anywhere" Yuki yelled**

**"Im done! Oh and I would like to buy this outfit please" said Tohru**

**"That would be 1500 yen please" the employee asked**

**"Huh? Oh look theres Kagome! Kagome I have a present for you" Happosai shouted**

**"Huh? Its the freak! Kagome hurry up and get undress!" Inuyasha yelled**

**"SIt! Youre such a prevert!" Kagome yelled**

**"I dont mean that you idiot! The freak is here!" Inuyasha yelled**

**"The freak you mean Ahh! Happosai! Get him off of me Ahh!" Kagome screamed**

**"You...You!...#$$#$$#&$#!#$#&()T!" Inuyasha yelled**

**"Now thats just sad! Huh! OHHHH! An underwear and bra store! Im in heaven" said Happosai**

**"Why you come back here! Come here and fight me you prevert" Inuyasha yelled**

**"Inuyasha! Come back here!" Kagome yelled**

**"(Sigh) Why does woman take so long to try clothes and this underwear seems sparklely and the scent smells wonderful for some reason..." Miroku said**

**"Hm...I wonder is this underwear looks good on me and how about this bra?" Sango thought**

**"Oh how wonderful I'm in underwear heaven" Happosai said**

**"Hey get out of here! This stuff is for woman only! " a young woman yelled**

**Happosai stole all the underwear and bras and jumped over Miroku's head**

**"Whoa..." Miroku fell into the dressing room wear Sango was changing**

**"Um...Hello Sango it seems like Happosai jumped on my head and accidentilly made me fall into the dressing room" Miroku said**

**"You..You...AHH! Miroku you pervert! Ahh! Your unbeliveable!" Sango yelled**

**"Wait Sango one sec...Hold on Demon! SACRED SUDREDS!" Miroku yelled**

**"What the...AHHHHH! Ugh! Why why cant I move?" Happosai asked**

**"The Sudreds can created numbness to the impure" said Miroku**

**Later...**

**"So what are we going to do with the freak" Ranma asked**

**"I dont know but at let us finish shopping" said Akane**

**"Oh My loves Akane Tendo, Tohru Honda, Sango, Kagome Higarashi, We meet again could it be fate that lead us here" said Kuno**

**"Go sell it somewhere else!" The boys punched Kuno**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hopefully this chapter is good **

**Please review if its good or bad**


	9. Chapter 9 the Ghost Cat

**Chapter 9**

**The Ghost Cat**

**" Grrrr! I'd never find a bride! Ranma took away Shampoo and Akane from me and I was very close to marrying either one of them, Today I will find a bride I will!" The ghost cat shouted**

**When Tohru finish shopping and was walking home**

**"Sigh...I'll never find a bride, no ones going to accept my little bells...huh? Meow a young beatiful girl...Maybe she'll accept my little bell" Said The ghost cat**

**"Meow...Would you like one of my little bells?" said The Ghost cat**

**"Aw...I can give this to Kyo since hes already a cat...How much?" Tohru asked**

**"Its free..." said The ghost cat**

**"Oh...Thank you its strange coming from a cute cat like you buh-bye" said Tohru**

**"Cute...Cute...I can't believe it...She excepted my little bell! Which means I finally found a bride!" The ghost cat yelled**

**"Im...Home! Kyo are you home?" Tohru asked**

**"Yeah? What?" Kyo said**

**"Heres a little bell let me tie it around your neck" said Tohru**

**"Aw...It looks so cute" Tohru said**

**"Hey Kyo where on earth is my...oh...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" Shigure laughed**

**"The bell make you look like an idiot" said Yuki**

**"Hey! Its Not Funny" Kyo yelled, Kyo was so angery he ripped off the bell around his neck**

**and threw it on the ground**

**"Sigh and I thought you would like this little present...Well I'll be in the guest room..." said Tohru**

**"Oh Hi Tohru whats wrong?" Kagome asked**

**"Oh nothing..." said Tohru**

**"Kyo you better say your sorry to Tohru" Shigure said smileing**

**Later before dinner...**

**Akane, Sango, Kagome, and Tohru were in the guest room**

**"Well...Its almost time for dinner...I wonder what should I make of dinner?" Tohru wondered**

**Kyo was walking up stairs about to apoligize to Tohru**

**When the girls were still in the room an invisible fog came out of the window**

**Kyo opened the door " Hey Tohru...I just wanna say something Im...Im sor...Tohru?" Kyo asked**

**Tohru turned arounded there was no shine facing Kyo and fell on the ground**

**Kagome, Sango, Tohru, and Akane were laying on the ground asleep**

**"Meow...So many beautiful girls..." The ghost cat said**

**"Who the hell are you!" Kyo shouted**

**"that is none of your business...Meow...but since these four girls are so beautiful I'll make them all my brides" said the ghost cat**

**The ghost cat grabbed the girls and flew away **

**"Tohru Tohru! Give back me Tohru!" Kyo yelled**

**"What! A ghost cat kidnapped Akane!" Souma yelled**

**"Hm...a ghost cat...(ranma pictured the ghost cat)Ahhh! not him again!" Ranma screamed**

**"Kagome's kidnapped! Grr! I can smell it her scent its not far..." Inuyasha said**

**"Sangos been kidnapped..." Miroku thought**

**"What are you waiting for Boy! Go save Akane!" Genma yelled**

**"Cat...Cats!" Ranma screamed**

**  
"come on we're saving Kagome and the others" said Inuyasha carrying Ranma**

**"Cat...Cats..." said Ranma**

**Later in the cat temple**

**When Tohru woke up also the other girls**

**"Meow your all awake arent you..." said the ghost cat**

**"Oh my goodness! Its that giant cat from this morning" Tohru yelled**

**"Oh its the no good ghost cat again, and why are we here?" Akane asked**

**"Well after this girl took my little bell I was so excited to make her my bride and when I came over there were so many pretty girls I wonder I can make everyone my concubines" said The Ghost Cat**

**"Forget it Im not gonna marry a cat" Said Sango**

**"But..." **

**"Forget it Were not going to marry a cat" Akane yelled**

**"Yahh! Dont yell at me..." said The ghost cat crying**

**"Yeah!" Kagome yelled**

**"But...Tohru am I correct you Had my little bell which means You were meant to be my BRIDE!" Said the ghost cat trying to hug Tohru**

**and then Kyo jumped out of nowhere and kicked the The ghost cats face**

**"Ow...That hurt how dare you kick..kick me" The ghost cat yelled**

**"Grrrr! Nobodys marrying nobody Got It!" Kyo yelled**

**"Oh yeah!" The ghost jumped after Kyo and then Yuki came out of nowhere and kicked the ghost cat in his face**

**"Uh...Waaaaa...!" The ghost cat cried**

**"you little! Who made you Tohru's fience" Yuki yelled**

**"Shes the one who...who...had my little bells" said the ghost cat**

**"And also she loves cats so... so shes perfect for me" said the ghost cat**

**"Um...Mr. Ghost Cat I love cats and everything but I dont marry them" said Tohru**

**The Ghost cat was shocked, he started crying**

**"Um..." **

**"who gives a damn about the stupid ghost cat" said Kyo**

**"hee hee hee I have an idea! We'll do a obsicle course Whoever wins, wins Tohru" said The Ghost Cat running his bell and an obsicle course pops out**

**I00I...**

**"Tohru is not a prize You know! " Kyo yelled**

**"Whats this...does this little Kyo scared of losing" Said the ghost cat**

**Kyo made a scary cat face along with the sound of a cat screaming**

**"Ekk! dont hurt me" said the ghost Cat**

**"I'll do the obsicle course too, someones gotta teach this stupid cat a lesson" said Yuki**

**"Hey! Who are you calling stupid! The course will start in 10 mins then" said The Ghost Cat**

**LATER...**

**The Ghost Cat, Yuki, and Kyo were ready but first The Ghost Cat had to do something**

**"Just to make sure that Tohru wont escape, (the ghost cat started rubbing his bell and then a strange light popped out and circled Tohru and Vola! Tohru's in a cage)" said The Ghost Cat**

**"Hey! What the hell is this!" Kyo yelled**

**"Sheesh no need to yell I just need to make sure That Tohru wont escape" said The Ghost Cat**

**"How dare you treat Tohru this way!" yuki yelled makeing a mad face**

**"Hmm...i wonder are you a girl?" The Ghost Cat Asked**

**"Grr! No Im Not!" Yuki yelled**

**"Ha Ha! Of course hes gonna think of you as a girl! All you need is a dress and you'll look like a girl like last time Ha ha ha! OW!" Kyo was hit in the head by Kyo**

**"Akane is this why the Ghost Cat cant find a Bride" Kagome asked**

**Akane nodded**

**"Who ever makes it through the course wins Tohru" said The Ghost Cat**

**"Yeah Yeah get on with it Fine the course starts in 5...4...3...2...1 Go!" said the Ghost Cat**

**The Ghost Cat wasnt playing fair he was flying throught the course**

**"Hey! What the Hell! Thats no fair!" Kyo yelled**

**"Did I say no flying through the course!" The Ghost Cat yelled**

**"Just go you stupid cat!" Said Yuki running**

**"dont Call me stupid!" Kyo yelled**

**Both of them looked at the sign said "Field of Bombs"**

**"What the...BOOM!" Kyo stepped on a bomb**

**"Kyo! (Tohru held onto the Bars of the cage for 5 seconds and it shocked her)" Tohru yelled**

**Tohru fainted and her hands were bleeding and bright red**

**"Tohru!" Kyo Yelled**

**"Miss Honda!" Yuki yelled**

**Yuki and Kyo were so mad they jumped pass the field bombs**

**"What thats Impossible!" The Ghost Cat yelled**

**As they landed, they landed into a swamp full of Man eating Tigers**

**Yuki was jumping on the Tigers head passing the Man Eating Tigers field**

**Kyo was also jumping on their heads, Since Kyo is a Cat person the Tigers started Following Him and listening to him**

**Yuki passed the forth field **

**Kyo also passed the Forth field **

**On The fifth Field The Ghost is having some troubles of his own, He stopped to play with a ball of Yarn**

**"What a stupid cat" said Yuki**

**"Ahh! Why did I put a ball of yarn in the course?" The Ghost asked**

**Yuki was almost to finish line and The Ghost Cat was flying really fast to the finish line**

**"Tohru is Mine!" The Ghost Cat yelled**

**"She is not a prize!" Yuki yelled**

**The Ghost Cat saw a rope and then he used the bell to make it move and tie it on Yuki's leg**

**"Ahh!"**

**By an inch The Ghost Cat was very Close to winning and then Kyo jumped on The Ghost Cat's head and Won**

**"Yes In your face You stupid Ghost Cat" Kyo yelled**

**"What! No...No...No!" The Ghost Cat screamed**

**Later...**

**Tohru still is still out cold by the shock**

**"I...I cant believe it! I lost I lost!" The Ghost Cat cried**

**Kyo was carrying Tohru "I wonder shes still okey" Kyo said**

**"She is okey you stupid cat shes outcold" Yuki yelled**

**"Why you did you win the obsicle course no! So shut up you damn Rat!" Kyo Yelled**

**There was a twinkle in the Ghost Cat's Eyes**

**Yahh! The Ghost Cat Threw a net on Tohru and dragged her to him**

**"Hey We won The course fair and Square! So Leave Tohru alone!" Kyo yelled **

**"Who cares! Tohru's becomeing my Bride Once and for all!" The Ghost Cat yelled**

**"I wonder where is Ranma" akane wondered Akane turned around and she saw Ranma hiding a corner mumbleing about Cats "Idiot" said Akane**

**"Why you! Ahh!" Kyo was so mad Cats started popping out of nowhere**

**Ranma looked up and saw 10 cats on the roof**

**"AHH! Cats! AHHhhhhh..." Ranma screamed**

**"Kyo! I hope we're no interuping but...I brought along a few friends" said Shigure behind him was a herd of Dogs**

**Shigure was speaking Dog "Ruff Ruff Ruff" translateing..." Can you Guys bite The Giant Ghost Cat" Shigure Asked**

**"Ruff, Ruff, Ruff" translateing..." No problem we love biting , chasing cat " sia dthe leader dog**

**Behind Yuki little mouses were ready to do whatever that Yuki wants them to do**

**"Whats Whats Happening" The Ghost Cat asked**

**A few seconds later Dogs, Cats, Mouses jumped and attacked The Ghost Cat**

**Miroku was running to the Cat temple and Saw Sango**

**"Sango ohh...Are you okey" Miroku asked**

**"Miroku...You...you were worryed about me" Sango said**

**"Well of course" Miroku hugged Sango **

**Sango started blushing (sighs) Ugh! (yeah of course Miroku starts rubbing her butt) **

**A loud slapping noise "You lech!" Sango Yelled**

**"Kagome you okey are you alright? " Inuyasha asked**

**":smiles: Yeah Im okey" Said Kagome hugging Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha started Blushing**

**Later at the Tendo Dojo**

**Kasumi was wrapping Tohru's hands in bandaids **

**"There...Are you feeling better" Kasumi asked**

**"Yes...Thank you very much" said Tohru**

**"Oh Dear Akane wheres Ranma?" Kasumi asked**

**"Hes laying on his bed thinking about how he got attacked by a herd of Cat" said Akane**

**Tohru turned facing Kyo and Yuki**

**"Um...Kyo...Yuki...Thank you for saving me" Tohru smiled**

**"Aww...It was nothin' " said Kyo**

**"It was my pleasure Miss Honda" said Yuki**

**Later...**

**The Ghost Cat was covered in Cat scraches, Dog bites, and Mouse bites**

**"Ugh! I cant move...Those those little brats! They'll pay for this...They will pay!" The Ghost Cat Yelled**

**Hey everyone Im finally done with Chapter 9**

**I had a lot of things to do before I can do the Chapter**

**Oh Well...**

**Please Review**

**Thank You**


	10. Chapter 10 Camping

**Chapter 10: Camping**

**"Good news everyone! We're going on a camping trip to Mermaid Lake" Sohma yelled**

**"Thats wonderful Father!" Kasumi said**

**"When are we going" Akane asked**

**"Tomorrow" Said Genma**

**"One question...Why is it called Mermaid Lake" Tohru asked**

**"Well...Story said that A young man once saw a young beautiful mermaid once..." Genma stopped**

**"Well...?" Akane asked**

**"I forgot the rest...ha ha ha" Genma laughed**

**"Alright then I'll explain,...(tears came out) I forgot too" Sohma cried**

**"(sigh) idiot..." said Akane**

**"Its alright father" said Kasumi**

**The next day...**

**Early in the morning Sohma and Genma tried to wake everybody up without waking Happosai up**

**Kasumi packed Lunch and packed extra food for the trip since they were staying for 4 days**

**Ranma was the second to wake up packed everything he needed also went into Akane's room and try to wake her up**

**Ranma tiptoed to Akane's bed without tripping on her dungbells, when Ranma got to Akane's bed he saw P-chan otherwise as Ryoga sleeping in Akane's Arms**

**"Grrrr..." Ranma growled**

**P-chan otherwise as Ryoga opened his eyes then he got up and growled at Ranma back**

**"What are you doing here you stupid porkchop" Ranma asked**

**Snore, snore, Squeals" p-chan was making pig noises**

**"Eeek!" Ranma grabbed P-chan " You idiot! You dont wanna wake the freak do ya!"**

**P-chan shake his head left and right**

**"Then keep it down!" Ranma whispered "Im gonna wake Akane up okey"**

**Ranma took one step forward to Akane then he suddenliy tripped on a Dungbell and towards Akane's lips **

**"Ahh!" Ranma screamed then P-chan grabbed Ranma's shirt with his mouth and pulled away**

**Soon after Akane opened her eyes and saw Ranma **

**Gasp)" Akane gasped " Grrr!" Akane was so mad she started grabing Ranma's neck**

**"Argh! Ranma!" Akane yelled**

**"Wait Akane keep it down you dont wanna wake the freak do you" Ranma whispered**

**"You're right" **

**Akane grabbed a bat and held onto Ranma's shirt after that she dragged Ranma down an Alley with P-chan following, Akane let go of Ranma's shirt and Bam! The bat was broken in half.**

**"Weird, the bat is broken in half did I hit you that hard Ranma?" Akane asked**

**"Argh...just...just...go...and pack up before the freak wakes up..." Ranma said slowly**

**Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha woke up when they heard the loud noise but luckily Happosai didnt wake up**

**"Hey Inuyasha is there any stuff you wanna pack?" Kagome asked**

**"Umm...Lets see...How about some ninja food!" Inuyasha yelled**

**"Shhh...Keep it down!" Kagome whispered**

**"Oh yeah sorry..." Inuyasha whispered**

**"Here Inuyasha some Shirts, Pants, and some shorts" Kagome packed into the bag**

**"How about you Shippo you done packing your things?" Kagome asked**

**"yup! I packed my toys, clothes, and candy" Shippo laughed**

**"And I got my stuff too" said Kagome**

**Sango and Miroku woke up and started packing their things too**

**Tohru went into the kitchen and helped packed lunch soon after she woke up Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure to pack what they needed**

**"Okey is everyone done" Tohru asked**

**"Yeah" said Kyo**

**"Of course" said Yuki**

**"Hooray!" said Shigure**

**Kyo and Yuki stared at Shigure**

**"Hmm? Whats wrong can't a man be cheerful since we're going on a trip" said Shigure **

**"you're hiding something arent ch'a" said Yuki**

**"Umm...Uh..." Shigure was sweating all over**

**"Hmm...Thats strange I know I had an extra pair of underwear but I cant seem to find it" Tohru searched through the drawers**

**Yuki and Kyo were stareing at Shigure again**

**A minute later Yuki and Kyo were racing to Shigure's bag**

**"Now wait cant a man have a little privacy!" Shigure yelled**

**"Hey I found something" Kyo removed the last pair of Shigures clothes and there it was Tohru's underwear in a frame**

**"Well I thought it could be a memor when we get home ha ha ha ha...00" Shigure stopped laughing**

**"You sick bastard!" Kyo yelled**

**"And you call yourself an adult!" Yuki yelled**

**"Miss Honda would you be kind enough to open the window?" Yuki asked**

**"Um...Okey..." Tohru opened the window and walked out of the guest room**

**"Um...wait can't we all get along" shigure asked**

**and together Yuki and Kyo punched Shigure out of the window**

**a few hours later everyone was ready to leave and Happosai is still asleep**

**"Come on come onwheres the bus!" Sohma yelled**

**"Calm down father just be patient it'll come" said Kasumi**

**"Theres no time to wait!" Sohma yelled**

**"Akane!..." **

**"Huh? Its Ryoga..." said Akane**

**Ryoga finally caught up with Ranma and the others**

**Gasping for air/"(sigh) i finally caught up with you guys mind if i go too?" Ryoga asked "I packed all my stuff"**

**"Sure we dont mind" Akane smiled**

**Ryoga blushed "Umm...Thanks"**

**"I do mind" Ranma mumbled**

**"Look! look! the bus is here!" Sohma yelled, crying out tears of joy**

**"Almost there..." **

**"Yes! Now everyone get on the bus before the master wakes up" Genma yelled**

**Everyone grabbed their bags and ran into the bus **

**"Now! Mr. Driver sir please drive away from this place as fast as you can" Sohma yelled**

**The driver nodded, and pushed the gas penel**

**10 minutes later...**

**Happosai woke up and started streching**

**yawns "Boy that was a good nap, I wonder what time is it? 7 o'clock! Kasumi must've called out for breakfast by now, I better go check things out" said Happosai**

**Happosai looked into the living room saying hello over and over hearing nothing but his echo then he went into the kitchen. backyard, front yard, bathroom,Ranma's room, Sohma's, and everbody else's room but no one was here even most of the food in the fridge were empty.**

**Tears of sorrow were in Happosai's eyes " They...They left me behind...how...how could they do this to me" Happosai gasp " Wait if nobody was home which means...I could do whatever I want in this house" Happosai chuckled " Lets start when Akane's underwear! ha ha!" went into Akanes room and opened her drawer "Nothing there! " tried Sango's drawer" Nothing here either" Kagome's drawer, Nabiki's drawer, Tohru's drawer, and Kasumi's drawer " Theres nothing here! Noooooooo..." Happosai screamed**

**Everyone on the bus heard Happosai's screamed**

**"I think he must've discovered that we took our underwears with us" said Akane, The girls nodded**

**"Out of all people why do I have to sit next to you." Ryoga whispered**

**"Cause I dont want you 5 steps near Akane" Ranma whispered**

**"Oh well sooner or later Akane's going to be my girl" Ryoga chuckled**

**Ranma groaned " Hey P-chan! Did you have breakfast!" Ranma yelled**

**"Eek!" **

**Akane turned around "P-chan? Where? Is he on the bus?" Akane asked**

**"Well if you wanna know hes right her..." Ranma's mouth was covered**

**"Uhhh...Right here means...Uhhh...Hes out the window...Yeah Thats right hes out the window" Said Ryoga hysitating**

**"Really? looks out the window I dont see him" said Akane**

**"Well...Ummm...Weird I knew I saw him hee hee hee" Ryoga laughed**

**"Oh...Well tell me when you see him again okey?" said Akane**

**"Okey...looks at Ranma What did you do that for!" Ryoga asked**

**"Nothing alright! Stupid Pig..." Ranma mumbled**

**"What'd you call me!" Ryoga yelled**

**"A Stupid Pig!" Ranma yelled**

**"Eek! Why you how dare you Ranma! punches Ranma Call me that again and youre died!" Ryoga yelled**

**"a stupid stupid stupid stupid pig!" Ranma yelled, Ryoga punched Ranma punched Ryoga**

**"Hey you two knock it off!" Akane yelled**

**"Hooray!" Shigure yelled**

**"Just what are you so happy about?" Yuki asked**

**"Can't you tell Im happy about Mermaid Lake yay" Said Shigure**

**"Idiot..." **

**"I hate this place I dont wanna go to some stupid lake" Kyo mumbled**

**"Its better than Sohma house and Shigure's house" said Yuki**

**"What do you know!" Kyo yelled**

**"Or Kyo just wants to be with Kagura" Shigure laughed**

**"Kagura..." Kyo thought remembering memories of Kagura showing a pic where Kagura punched kyo in the stomach Kagura was threw Kyo into the air and swings him around about to be crushed by a rock "ugh...twiches never mind" said Kyo**

**Later in the World of Fruits Basket...**

**"Hello? Open up Kyo! I know your in there! Open up! Or Else!" Kagura yelled " Thats it you just made me really mad! Argh! punches the door open **

**Kagura's eyes were glowing red I know I'll check the kitchen Argh! destroys everything she sees Kyo's room Argh! rips through everything Shigure's room! Argh! grabs the computer and swings it around**

**Later...**

**(sigh) "I look everywhere and no one was meant to be found, and its a good thing I look through Tohru's room properly or I would've destroy everything in her room, Wait...Theres two places I have'nt looked yet walks outside He must've hiding under Shigure's house Grrr...lifts up the house Ugh...Nothing hes not hiding under here drops the house and last place is the backyard walks to the backyard Huh? Why is there a giant hole in the ground gasp A part of Kyo's shirt...Looks up into the Sky Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure! Where are you!" Kagura shouted**

**Later in the world of Ranma 1/2**

**"Finally we're here! At mermaid Lake!" Sohma yelled**

**"Thats a lot of water were looking at, its a shame if we tied someone up and throw them in the water and let them drown looks at Kyo" said Shigure**

**"Will you shut up!" Kyo yelled**

**"Oh...BooWoo...Kyo yelled at me puts his head on Tohru's shoulder" said Shigure Bam! Kyo and Yuki punched shigure**

**"And you call yourself an Adult" said Yuki**

**Later...**

**Everyone was having hot dogs, outside playing, fooling around, swimming.**

**When Yuki was busy eating his Hot Dog, Kyo came by "Hey! Where'd you get that Hot Dog!" Kyo asked**

**"Over where Kasumi is you stupid cat," said Yuki **

**"Dont call me stupid! Kyo's stomach was growling Your lucky I was hungery, or you've would've been died" said Kyo**

**"Here's your Hot Dog" Kasumi gave the hot dog to Kyo**

**"Yeah yeah Thanks" said Kyo**

**"Oh! Becareful its still hot!" Kasumi warned Kyo**

**Kyo took a bite "AHHH! Hot!" **

**"Didnt you hear you stupid cat she said its still hot" said Yuki**

**"Shut up you damn rat! Lets take this outside then!" Kyo yelled**

**"We are outside stupid" said Yuki**

**"I said dont call me stupid!" Kyo yelled, made a fist and tried to punch Yuki**

**"Idiot" said Yuki, Yuki grabs Kyo's fist twisted it and then flipped him over to the ground, Bam! Kyo's head was buried in the ground**

**"Kyo!" Tohru screamed, ran to Kyo and treated Kyo's wounds**

**"Ugh...You win this time you Damn rat but Im gonna win next time...Ugh...tired" said Kyo**

**Evening...**

**Kyo woke up on a bed, he looked out the window and saw Yuki **

**A cooling breeze went by Yuki, blowing his shiny, gray hair, his eyes rolled to the side**

**"Hey you damn rat what the hell are you doin' standin' there watching some stupid lake" said Kyo**

**"I was having a pleasent time before you showed up, stupid cat" said Yuki**

**"what did you say! Alright lets go..." Ranma jumped onto Kyo's head**

**"Hey are you guys gonna start the fight without me" Ranma asked**

**"what the hell is wrong with you! This is between me and him not you!" Kyo yelled**

**"Hey, I need some training around Pop always eat, turns into a Panda and sleeps, and never trains, this evening I ask him to do training but all he does was write a sign that says 'Hey were on vacation so enjoy it while it lasts' "said Ranma**

**The sun was a few minutes from setting, and all of a sudden a voice of an angel came from the lake itself.**

**"na...na...na...na...na..."**

**"You hear something?" Kyo asked**

**"uh--huh" Ranma noded**

**Yuki was stareing at the lake and suddenlly heard a splash**

**The guys ran where they heard the splash **

**"Is this where we heard the splash? Its just covered in a bunch of rocks" Kyo said**

**"Of course you stupid cat, In the movies mermaids usally sit and look at the sunset" said Yuki**

**"Dont call me stupid! And dont tell me you believe in 'Mermaids' " said Kyo**

**"Of course I dont" Yuki yelled**

**"Than why'd you run to the place where you heard the splash" Kyo yelled**

**"How about I ask you the same thing, stupid cat!" Yuki yelled**

**Glareing at each other with a little static shock**

**Ranma was trying to ignore their little conversation, Ranma walked to the water and sat there for a while and looked at the calm water.**

**"Oh man can't they shut up for at least one day" Ranma thought**

**"That's it I need some quiet from a loud mouth like you" said Yuki walking to the water and standing there**

**"You're the loud mouth here, sigh I need to calm down, looking at the water" said Kyo**

**And at the same time the guys saw the face of a young woman in the water and a fishs tail too.**

**the guys gasp, "What was that just now?" said Ranma**

**"I believe that was a mermaid" said Yuki**

**"Ha! I dont believe it" said Kyo**

**"Please, All of us saw a girls face and also a tail of a fish" said Yuki**

**"Oh! now are you telling me you believe in mermaids" said Kyo**

**"Grrr...Knock it off! You two should accept that all three of us saw a mermaid or what ever" Ranma yelled**

**Silence...**

**"Finally..." Ranma mumble**

**While walking Ranma stepping on something, He looks down and grabs it**

**"Hey...What the hell is this?" Ranma asked, looking at it was all colorful and shiny at the same time.**

**Kyo and Yuki rushed to look at it "What the heck?"**

**"It looks like a scale but big..." said Ranma**

**All three looked at each other**

**The next day **

**Its dawn, Everyone woke up early, having breakfast.**

**"Its actully quiet at breakfast" Akane whispered**

**"Its been a while since Yuki and Kyo were quiet at the table" said Tohru**

**"Somethings up alright..." said Akane**

**Foot steps walking towards the cabin**

**"Um...Kyo...Yuki, Are both of okey?" Tohru asked, then smiled**

**"Um...Of course Miss Honda why would you say that?" Yuki asked**

**"Yeah..." said Kyo**

**"Oh, nothing" said Tohru**

**Knock knock knock "Oh...I'll get it" said Kasume**

**The guys came to check it out "huh?"**

**"Umm...Excuse me, do you know where I am?" the girl asked**

**Ranma's, Yuki's, and yo's eyes grew wider, compared the girl at the door, and the mermaid they saw yesterday and equals match...**

**the young girl was very beautiful, she has long, shiny, blonde hair, her eyes were bright as the shining moon, her voice sounds like an angel singing when she talks.**

**Its been a while since I updated Im going to work on Chapter 11: The mermaid**

**I hope this is a good chapter! Please review thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11 Mermaid

**Chapter 11**

**Mermaid**

**Ranma was surprised, and ran really fast to the girl, while Ranma was running he tripped "Whoa!" Ranma put his hands in front of his face, when he stopped falling, he opened his eyes and saw his hands on the girl's breasts.**

**"Ekk!" **

**"Grr...Ran...ma!" Akaned Growled**

**"Um...Akane? Wait! Its not what it looks like!" Ranma yelled**

**"You're unbelieveable!" Akane punched Ranma**

**Water- like drops were on everyone's head**

**"Um...well, I was wondering where am I?" The girl asked**

**"Oh, Well...We're at Mermaid lake" said Kasumi**

**"Oh..."**

**"Hey Kasumi, whats going on around here?"Nabiki asked, talking while drinking water**

**"Oh, Theres a girl asking where she was, May I ask for your name?" Kasumi asked**

**"Sure, My name is Melonda, Im 14 years old" Melonda smiled**

**While everyone was talking, in the background akane is still beating up Ranma, Akanes about to kick Ranma going straight to Nabiki**

**"Im Nabiki, I go to High school, yada yada yad...duh!" Nabiki stopped and spilled her water at Melonda**

**Melonda's eyes went sharp, put her hand on the ground and lifted her body up in the air and dodged the water Me: LoL Melonda is such a showoff **

**"Whoa..."**

**" hee hee, Um...I guess I just dont like water" Melonda said**

**"Um...I dont have anywhere to stay, so If you dont mind, can I stay here a day or two" Melonda asked**

**"Sure we dont mind" Kasumi said**

**"What!" Sohma yelled**

**"Oh Thank You very much" Melonda smiled**

**Kyo, Yuki, and Ranma went silent**

**Later...At night**

**Everyone was sleeping**

**Ranma opened the door and yawned "Boy, am I hungery" walking towards the kitchen and turned on the lights**

**"Wahhh..." Ranma was surprized**

**"Huh?" Yuki and Kyo said**

**"You guys surprized me, and what the hell are you doing at a time like this" said Ranma**

**"Thinking" Kyo answered**

**"Huh? Thinking about what?" Ranma said**

**"About Melonda" KYo yelled**

**"To tell you the truth she really does look like the mermaid we saw the other day" said Yuki**

**"I couldnt help but here your little conversation" said Nabiki**

**"Nabiki!" Ranma yelled**

**"And why do sound so surprized?" said Nabiki**

**"I know..." Ranma mumbled**

**"I heard Rumors that if you splash water on a mermaid its possible that the mermaid can turn back to its origanal form" said Nabiki**

**"Ha, thats bullcrap" said Kyo**

**"Believe it or not you should try it, Arent you guys desprite to find out if shes a mermaid or not?"**

**Nabiki left the room**

**Silence...**

**Than the three of them looked at each other in the eyes and **

**came up with a plan**

**later at night about 3 in the morning**

**Melonda opened her door and walked down stairs**

**yawns boy am I thirsty today (smiles)" Melonda said**

**"You want water? You got it." said Ranma Throwing a Bucket of water at Melonda**

**Melonda turned around and saw Yuki and Ranma holding a bucket**

**"Gasp! Melonda jumped) What on Earth!" Melonda yelled**

**"Hey Melonda!" Kyo yelled**

**She turned around, seeing Kyo holding a hose**

**Kyo held the handle and squeezed it making it spray out water**

**Melonda's eyes grew wider "Oh No u dont!" Melonda yelled**

**She grabbed a serving dish where the water was coming at and deflected it**

**While Upstairs...**

**Everyone woke up hearing a horrible crashing noise **

**They rushed down stairs**

**"Oh My God!" yelled Tendo "Th-th-th- The Damage!" yelled Sohma**

**Kyo let go of the hose and after that Melonda Put down the serveing dish**

**While she was putting her defence down she didnt know the a**

**little ounce of water landed on her arm**

**Hey eyes grew wider**

**"Ranma! Kyo! Yuki! Explain this!" Yelled Akane**

**Melonda ran across the room, and ran upstair leaving **

**Everyone watching her run upstairs...**

**In the guest room, in the dark **

**Melonda talked to herself**

**"They almost knew..." Melonda whispered, uncovering her arm**

**showing nothing but scales**

**Yea i know its been a long time now**

**idk hope u guys like it**


End file.
